A Summer to Remember
by misteria247
Summary: My first fanfic please no flames and tell me If i should continue with Misterias crazy Warning contains drug references, sexual and verbal abuse, as well as cursing/swear Plenty of romance and love triangles as well as humor (hopefully) and Also depending on how the story goes ill add other peoples ocs If they so wish and pair them with their flush
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Unwanted Guests

DONT OWN HOMESTUCK. I OWN MISTY AND HER FRIENDS.

I walked down the dirty, graffitied street. The sun was setting and the evening air was very chilly for a summer night. The apartment building sat in the middle of the slums. Everything from crackheads to gangs roamed and ruled the streets. Their world was held in the darkness of the night and i was cutting very close. I climbed up the stairs and went to our door. The people next door were shouting again. I heard a lot of "Fuck Yous." and other swear words. The lock finally opened and i hurried inside.

My dad had already left to get his drugs and get drunck. Ever since mom was killed by one of the gangs known as the Midnight Crew, my father turned to drugs and drinking his worries away. I went to my bedroom which was very small but i didnt mind. Twilight soon settled over the streets sirens and curses could be heard from the other buildings. I allowed a few tears out wishing more then anything to get the hell out of my life. The sound of crashing brought me out of my thoughts. Fear flew threw me. "Had someone broken in again?" Thinking these thoughts i slowly made my way down the stairs. Now that i was closer i could hear muffled curses. Grabbing a lamp i eased myself towards the pantry door. Gathering what little bravery i had i readied myself to swing the lamp when i came face to face with a boy.

We both seemed to freeze not daring to so much as breath. I looked him over. He had gray skin, messy coal black hair, and holy shit two nubby horns peaked out of that messy hair. But thats not what caught my attetion. It was his eyes, they were the most beautiful shade of candy red ive ever seen. I stared at him not wanting to look away when a female voice came from behind him. "Karkles?"


	2. Chapter 2

a

Chapter 2: Glass Heart

DONT OWN HOMESTUCK. I OWN MISTY AND HER FRIENDS.

"Karkles?" I thought. The girl who spoke stood behind him wearing pointed red sun glasses. She also had gray skin and horns. She sniffed the air and turned towards me with a smile. "Oooooooo you smell like roses and stawberries!" She said. I felt my face go bright red. I heard another crashing noise. Cursing i turned to see one of them had my dads plant. She somehow remind me of a cat. Standing next to her near a pile of broken glass was a really big sweaty dude. Two more came out of the bathroom they looked like fish people. More kept coming and i soon lost count.

After all these unwanted guests seem to stop coming from the most random places i began to count. "2...4...6...8...10...12!" I said stunned. 12 of these horned gray skinned people where in my little apartment. Dad was gonna...ishivered at the thought of what hed do if he seen them. "Hey who are you and why are you here?! If its money you want im sorry to say we dont have any." I said in the coldest voice i could muster. They all turned towards me. "Karkat" "Terezi" "Aradia" "Sollux" "Kanaya" " Feferi" "Eridan" "Equius" "Nepeta" "Vriska"Tavros" "Gamzee" I stood there dumb founded. "Did my father slip something in my drink?" I thought of all the reasons for him to do something like that. I took a deep breath. "What are you anyway?" I asked. "We're trolls you fuckass." The troll Karkat said. I felt my temper flare. "Why don't you go fuck yourself nubby horns." I said with a sweet fake smile. Karkat stiffened while Terezi kackled. "She got you good Karkles. I like her." Terezi said. "Fuck off." Karkat retroted. They were like children. Bickering snot nosed children. I sighed. "Well since you're here you can sleep in the attic. Its warm and theres plenty of room for all of you." I went up the stairs as i was talking all of them following close behind me. I grabbed some old blankets and pillows from the chests that sat up there for God only knew how long. They all found some spots and laid down on some old clothes and sheets i found. "Kay night." I said. Serveal voices said night. As soon as i went down the stairs kthe knob began to turn on the front door. I looked at the clock and cursed it was 12 in the morning. I bolted for the Stairs. I just reached them when two ruff hands grabbed my hair. CLIFFHANGER! Whos the stranger that has Misty? Find out in Charter 3:A Roses Thorns please review 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Roses Throns

DONT OWN HOMESTUCK. I OWN MISTY AND HER FRIENDS.

RED LIGHT. I remember playing the game red light green light with my mom before she died. It felt like time had stopped. I was flying threw the air but it seemed like time had slowed down.

GREEN LIGHT. I hit the glass coffee table no longer in that slow time frame. Thousands of glass shards pierced my body. Crismon filled my vison and i felt sick. The ruff hands picked me up by the throat and threw me against the wall. "What are you still doing up you fat fuck?" My father snarled. His grip tightend around my throat. Black started to fill my vison. "Dad...please...stop...!" I gasped in pain. My father looked at me with a disapointed look. " Youre a piece of shit. A whore, getting fuckking pregent. Im glad that the little shit died." He said.

A memory i was 12 when my father forced himself on me. Later i was pregent with HIS child. He had beaten me when he found out. My father had killed my baby. Tears flew down my face as his grip tightend even more. "Get the FUCK TO BED YOU FUCKING WHORE!" He shouted dropping me. I ran up the stairs pain, terror, blood and tears blinding me. Locking the door behind me i could hear him stumbling around and cursing before finally passing out.

The next morning i woke up to a knock on my door. "Hey get the fuck out here. We're starving!" A voice called from the other end. I groaned. I forgot that i had 12 trolls in my apartment. Great. Getting up i changed out of my bloody clothes and went downstairs. The trolls were talking when i came in the kicthen. "We never caught your name." The one named Vriska said. "Misty." I said feeling like shit. Last nights events left me emotionally drained. "One day he'll get whats coming to him. One day he'll end up in hell." I thought anger flying threw me. "So whats to eat in this dump?" The one Sollux asked. I sighed. "I know a cheap dinnar down the street. We can eat there." Many shouts greeted my ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lifes Lemons

DONT OWN HOMESTUCK. I OWN MISTY AND HER FRIENDS.

*Mistys POV*

I walked down the street 12 trolls following close behind. Their eyes looked at the city in amazement. We were in the nice part of the city where people who were rich and had good jobs. Many of them looked at me with distaste but i didnt care. Lets see them last a mintue in my hell of a life and see if they judge me. Finally we made it to Suzies Dinnar. I opened the doors and walked inside.

"Why Misteria is that you honey and oh i see you brought some friends along with you."

Suzie was a friend of my moms. I smiled and nodded. After ordering i decide to go talk to Suzie.

*Karkats POV*

I watched as the Misty human walked over to the Suzie human. I watched her. The Misty human had tan skin, wild curly reddish brown hair, and the darkest color of brown eyes ive ever seen. Freakles sat on her small nose and cheeks. She wore brown glasses and was about a head shorter than me.

"Was it just me or did you hear shouting last night?"

Kanaya asked. 11 heads nodded. I had heard screaming. I couldnt help but wonder if they were the Misty humans screams. Wait...why do i give a fuck if they were her screams? I suddenly found myself thinking about this strange human. Who is she really? Was she the one who screamed last night? When id woken up this morning i found the strange glass table broken as if someone had been throwen into it. I remember something Egbert said about a human thing called abuse. He said that some grubs lusus' would hurt them on purpose. I didnt believe that load of shit but what if this human was being abused? It would explain the broken glass table and the screams last night. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I felt a powerful surge of anger raise up. Just the thought of someone being abused by their lusus pissed me off. The human came back to the table. I saw her face is puffy like shed been crying and their were bags under her eyes. Another thing i noticed was she was wearing long sleeves in this heat. Why would someone wear long sleeves? Suddenly those brown eyes met mine just like last night. I saw emotions through those wide eyes. Pain, sorrow, anger, and longing. I seen longing for something else. Something better. She looked away her long hair hiding her face. The food arrived and it wasnt bad. Talking epurted around the table. I found myself looking at the human. She wasnt really eating, in fact she looked kind of pale.

"Hey you ok? You look pale."

I said. The table went queit.

"I-im fine i need to get a glass of water."

Thats when i seen a dark spot against the black of her sleeve. Terezi sniffed the air.

"I smell the color red."

She said her blind eyes turning towards the human. I heard a dripping noise. I looked at the floor to see spots of blood fall on the everything made since. The Misty humans eyes rolled into her head and she fell. I caught her feeling fear run through me.

"SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!"

CLIFFHANGER! Why is Karkat feeling the way he feels. Will Misty survive? Check out Chapter 5: Promises. until next time. And dont forget to review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Promises

DONT OWN HOMESTUCK. I OWN MISTY AND HER FRIENDS.

*Normal POV*

The hospital was quiet and 12 trolls sat out in the waiting room. After Misty passed out she was taken to the E.R. where the doctors had to give her blood transfusions and stiches. Her arm was cut to shreds. How she manged to stay quiet and stay awake as long as she did was stunning. She had willpower to stay alert for that long was amazing. Karkat and the others sat in the strange building called a hospital twitching with nerves when the doctor finally came through the double doors.

"Is she gonna be ok?"

Karkat asked. The doctor gave a nod. Several sighs of relief filled the waiting room.

"It looked like the poor girl was throwen into something. Shes awake and wants to speak to a Karkat?"

Karkat froze. The Misty human wanted to talk to him? Getting up he followed the doctor through the double doors.

*Mistys POV*

I sat on the hospital bed my arm wrapped in glaze. An iv needle was in the other arm. My mind had so many questions mainly about a certain nubby horned troll. I heard the door open standing there was Karkat and the doctor.

"Here ya go."

The doctor said giving me a smile. I smiled back. Once he left i turned my gaze towards nubby horns.

"Why? Why did you help me? We just met and im sorry to say that in this 'world' you dont help strangers."

I said quietly. I heard him sigh.

"You humans suck ass at saying thank you. And honsetly i have no idea why i did what i did. But something tells me that theres more to you than meets the eye and i want to help."

He said not looking at me. I felt my jaw drop. He wanted to help me like as a bodygurad? What the hell?

*Later*

After much arguing i finally agreed to let him and his friends help me. In return for their service i would provide them food, shelter, and other things. I knew i was digging myself a deeper hole but i knew deep down that my dads abuse was going to far and i needed help. We walked home my arm in a sling so i didnt hurt it. The trolls were following close behind. God this was going to be a longass summer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Promises

DONT OWN HOMESTUCK. I OWN MISTY AND HER FRIENDS.

I've noticed (thanks to Haku) that this story is turning into a Mary Sue. I ask you guys to please bear with me I'm new to all of this.

*Mistys POV*

After walking a couple of blocks we were passing the park when I heard a scream. I whirled to see Nepeta pointing to the park jumping up and down.

"Can we go purrlease!?"

She begged giving me the most cutest look ever. Let's just say I crumbled like a fucking cookie due to cuteness overload.

"Ok lets go."

Shouts of joy welcomed me. We walked through the gates there weren't many people here so I was ok with going to this park. Nepeta grabbed Equius' hand and dragged him over to the kiddie area. I watched as the others made their way to different parts of the park. I sat on the nearby bench already getting tired and my arm had started a steady throbbing. I let my eyes slip shut peace filling me as memories played in my head. It was when my mom was alive and my dad was one of the most kindest people. Back when I could be happy and carefree. I felt someone sit down beside me which caused me to slip out of my thoughts.

Karkat sat there looking in the distance. After a silence that felt like it went on forever he spoke,

"You seemed at peace. What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about I used to come here with my mom and dad and about how happy I was."

I froze. I never told anyone what my thoughts and feelings let alone a stranger. I felt his candy red eyes on me.

"That sounds nice. I bet you a fucking blast here."

He said his eyes never leaving my face. I felt my face warm up, I seem to be doing that a lot lately when I'm around this strange troll. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it felt like I've known him for my whole life. I felt like a total idoit.

*Karkats POV*

I watched as the Misty humans cheeks went red. I had to admit she was very pretty. Her reddish brown hair hung loose and curled which set off her dark brown eyes and freckles. She was how would Egbert put it? Beautifzl? But she was also cautious, on gurad. Did she ever laugh or smile? I sat there thinking these thoughts when I said,

"You know you're fucking pretty."

The world seemed to freeze. The Misty humans head snapped up her dark eyes filled with surpise and confusion. I felt like burying myself alive. Why did I say that? I suddenly felt my heart stop as the most beautiful smile graced her face. It was like looking at an angel, it was nothing like that fake ass smile she gave to the doctor. Gog I felt like I couldn't breathe. She was breath taking.

"Thank you. I...I haven't had anyone say that to me in a very long time."

She said smiling that smile again.

"You know you should smile more often. You're cute when you smile."

I said feeling my face go red. Gog damn it. What is wrong with me? Here I am speaking to a human female that was a stranger to me yet...it felt like I knew her from somewhere before...

"Karkitty! Miskitty! It's getting dark lets go!"

Nepeta shouted. Misty looked at me with a rised eyebrow.

"Miskitty?"

"Nepeta gives people nicknames if she likes you. And since you're Mistkitty she must like you."

I said snickering. Misty smriked.

"Whatever you say Karkitty."

My face went red and I began to curse while Misty laughed. I dion't want her to know that I like hearing her call me that. Without thinking I linked my hand threw hers. She blushed but held my hand back. I didn't really understand it but I feel like me and her are going to be very close. With the others following close behind chattering happily we made our way back fo the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Shipping Charts Part 1

DONT OWN HOMESTUCK. I OWN MISTY AND HER FRIENDS.

*Mistys POV*

I got up the next morning, my arm throbing. Giving a pained sigh I quietly made my way down the stairs. I got to the kichten and searched for the pain killers. As I was searching memories of last night came flooding back. My face started getting warm. I couldn't help but look in the mirror last night. Was I really pretty? I mean I'm the kind of girl who had perverts hit on her but they were sociol outcasts like me. I noticed the clock said it was 5 in the morning. I finally found the pain killers when I heard something. Oh dear God please don't let it be my father. I tip toed into the living room to see Nepeta sitting on the couch.

She looked upset like she had a problem. I made my way towards her. Her head snapped up at me when she felt my sit next to her.

"Mistkitty? I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Nepeta is there something wrong? You look upset."

I said putting my un hurt hand on her shoulder. She looked at the ground her face turning a olive color.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes I can."

"Well... fur a very long time now I've been flushed for..."

She went quiet her face an olive green blush.

"Feeling flushed for...?"

"K-karkitty."

I sat there dumbfounded. She was flushed for nubby horns? But he can be such a major dick. I mean sure he has his moments were he can be sweet and cute... wait what the hell?!


End file.
